


We Do Our Own Thing

by Melifair



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirty fluff, Relationship Advice, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to give Steve advice on Valentine's Day, but he and Darcy don't really need it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Do Our Own Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really planned on writing this for a while, but it just sort of happened anyways :) 
> 
> And I'm no expert with certain subjects within, but I hope my imagination does it justice. 
> 
> Also, any and all errors are because I didn't catch them ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He's alone, watching tv - another marathon of Friends. Even though its something that he usually watches with Darcy, because its become a thing. A thing that he really likes, and now it somehow feels strange that she's not watching it with him. But she cant help it. She's been held over on some report. So, since he's already there, he's taken over Tony's couch and big tv. 

He thinks this is probably the tenth time he's seen this commercial. The KY one. It's usually followed up with jewelry ads, and thirty seconds here and there dedicated to champagne and condoms. Everything's all about Valentine's Day. 

It's actually not that different from the forties. Sex sells. It did then, and it does now, no matter the decade. There's just more of it and more means of marketing it. Capitalism at its most prolific. 

It's right at the part - which shows how many times he's seen the damn thing - where there woman is talking about the side that's hers, when Tony and Bruce walk in yammering (well, it's mostly Tony who's yammering) on about something with technological phrases that he doesn't even try to decipher. He's not as ignorant of technology as Tony thinks, not by a long shot. But when the man starts going on about terms that have more than twenty letters, Steve knows its at a level that nobody can really comprehend. 

"Who left the tv...oh, hey Cap..." Tony starts off, but then gets this perplexed look on his face, "...wait, why are you here?"

Bruce is silent next to him, though he raises his brows and shakes his head at Tony's questionable manners. 

"No really. Why are you here? Aren't you and Lewis going out or something? She stand you up?"

Bruce is rubbing his temple now. 

"She got held up. She's on her way though."

Tony just shrugs off his reply like it wasn't anything to him, and Steve has to roll his eyes, before he turns his attention back to the tv. Right when there's the explosion followed by the not-so-subtly-suggestive 'afterglow'. 

It's far too quiet. 

"So..."

There it is. 

"Whatcha doing with the lovely D-Lew this Valentine's night?"

He's not even looking at Tony. He's not giving the bastard the satisfaction. But...

"D-Lew?"

"D-Lew. Like J-Lo."

Damn references.

"That's their own business, Tony."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure...so, Cap, you got a special night all planned?"

This time he glares at him. Because he knows that he'll only get worse. 

"What's that look for?" 

And Tony actually looks affronted. Ass.

"Unless...wait...are you all nervous?" 

Tony's still going on, being way too invested in what Darcy and him had planned for the evening. And he tries to tune him out - to flat out ignore him - but he just won't drop it.

"You know...you can get her some."

"What?"

"The stuff from the commercial. You know. A little for you, a little for her...that way the pressure's not all on you. In case you..."

Steve's just staring at the man at this point. Because he honestly can't believe that he'd be so damn nosy (although it really shouldn't be such a surprise). 

"You do know what it's for?"

He's about to lose his cool. He can feel it. But a voice interrupts him before it happens. 

"Oh he knows what it's for." 

When he looks up, towards that very familiar voice, he finds Darcy standing in the doorway. An amused expression on her face. 

Tony's silent now, and she crosses the room, leaning in and wrapping an arm around his middle. 

"But we totally don't need need it."

The look on Tony's face is comical. And it's even funnier after the next thing she says. 

"Didn't need it last night or this morning."

Steve laughs then, unable to stop the grin that spreading across his face.

Tony is looking at them like they are aliens, and he can feel Darcy give him an encouraging squeeze at his side.

"Get out."

"Ha!" She exclaims, "You're the instigator!"

"That was before I knew way too much about you two's sex life."

She's shaking her head, still laughing - though incredulously.

"You know, as sweet - but kinda weird, as it was for you to offer Steve advice...you might want to consider taking advice from him. I'm sure Pepper would enjoy that."

"I mean it, get out! Both of you...you and your freaky no-lube necessary...just get out."

She's laughing harder now.

"C'mon Rogers." and she's leading him to the elevator, "How 'bout we finish the night where we left off."

He doesn't even look back. And its far more of entertaining than embarrassing when he hears an exclamation of 'goddammit' right after she squeezes his ass.


End file.
